Strawberry Cake
|-| Intro= this character belongs to verglas, please don't use them without permission first, thank you and please continue. coding is by jelly. |-| Strawberry Cake= they / them • sea '''• explorer / potion maker • pansexual''' click the image to view the artist! please follow reference Appearance see reference Incredibly strange, not something you may see everyday one may say. No, this is a special treat, a pink SeaWing for the first time in centuries, eons even, while many may consider them off colored, may I introduce to you, Strawberry Cake. Soft, pale pink scales, appearing in some lighting as white, kept at a lustrous sheen, one may seen their own reflection within their scales. Gills embed themselves in the sides of their neck, remaining a slight lighter hue than their mainscales, this flowing freely across their well-built body. Very pale blue underbelly flows upon their front, glimmering like dew on grass in the sunlight, the fin protruding from their chest remains the same coloration, with an exception to the strawberry milkshake pink membranes. They appear simply as a strange-looking SeaWing to most and even then, they're highly respected. A deep magenta, swimming upon the top of their head and down their back in small studded scales and with that their flowing sail, a light strawberry pink in color for the membranes. This is their general appearance, the most noticeable parts, then there is the luminous markings spiralling around their body. Around their maroon eyes, down the underbelly, upon the legs and tail, a nice velvety magenta takes place as the coloration of these bioluminescent patterns. * pink man, pale pinks blanketing their body as mainscales * magenta luminous stripes, very pale blue underbelly, nearly white * light pink membranes of their large sail, top of head is a dark magenta * maroon eyes,,, sweet * carries to smell of distant flowers and ocean salt, nice touch to them * generous smile, dark magenta runs down their back * strawberry or magenta horns that are short and nicely made * stocky build, wiry with a streamlined back, voice sounds more feminine,,, sorta musical * thick tail and large wings, they're quite tall * talons and wing claws are same color at horns * sail membranes match with fin on chest and webbing in-between talons * magenta swirls stain the ends of their wings, getting lighter as they move upwards, disappear a quarter way upon their wings * wing membrane is same color as underbelly,,, looks almost exactly white * ruby studded ring on their front left talon, looks fancy and displays some relation to their family back in atlantis * inside of ears is a bedraggled pink, much duller than sail membranes Personality they are, generally speaking, quite kind and caring towards others and with that also curious of the outside world. while they love being helpful, they always seek more to life, after being sent away, they started somewhat doubting themself, questioning of their existence and the true meaning of life. usually paradoxical and magical thoughts come to their mind and they have a love for fantasy, followed by a wide imagination. however, they seem quite ignorant to everyone's opinions and thoughts / feelings, more or less they assume what one is thinking or how they feel about certain subjects. sometimes the seawing makes decisions off of a whim, which usually causes bad things to happen in the end. but altogether, they are a kind soul who just wants to better understand themself and life. * don't get feelings, but are generally happy and optimistic * wide expansion of sea life,,, if by that you mean six or seven different animals / plants * likes giving out advice to others, but feels they don't give out,,, good advice,,, they like seeing others happy * friend material, always there with free hugs,,, * ignorant to one's feelings sometimes, often times they say the wrong things at the wrong moments, but always try to make up for it,, they kinda fail at that though * will comfort anyone going through issues, they just want them to feel okay again and will keep talking to them until they are ** they'll be their friend,,,, keeping them company * always says "talk to me,, it's okay" and "love yourself" * kind and likes helping others, when something is broken, they're determined to fix it with all the power they have * can go starry eyed once in awhile,, then they just blank out for a few moments * generally curious about the outside world, enough to be one of those dragons who asks everyone questions * deep affection towards friends,,, loves them all a lot, except they only have one friend, terces * can get a little over excited about certain topics, things fall apart from then on * usually seen either wandering aimlessly or lost in thought History pink seawings aren't too common in pyrrhia, or in fact in this world, and when the years went by, pink seawings were assumed extinct, that is until one came strolling seawing's capital, underwater city, atlantis. they were born to a busy government official and farmer who had been sick of the loneliness brought upon by the island village they lived within. pink seawings, while presumed rare, were to be respected by all, yet they were brought in as normals. i was thinking perhaps they made potions and medicines for the residents of the city, from common knowledge of sea and island life, they help make sure everyone is healthy and fine. yet some were unsettled by their ways of healing, seeming almost witchcraft-like, with that, they were sent away, fearing they may do harm upon the citizens of atlantis. due to their nagging curiosity and an anonymous dream, they embark on a quest to find the true meaning of life,,, and perhaps find out more to this strange dream they had. * was one of the lucky few to come out as a pink seawing, pyrrhia hasn't had one in centuries * lived on an island village during early years with their parents, life was good and simple which was great, i suppose * but life got lonely and boring, it was the same thing everyday so they left to the capital of the sea kingdom, atlantis Trivia *has a very brief inspiration off of endling, a book series that i enjoy, however not much in the way of inspiration was brought upon from the books *in atlantis, seawings are ranked based on both coloration of their scales and their attitude. pink seawings are the most respected, followed by light blues, light greens, medium rare greens and blues, teals, turquoise, azure, dark blues and dark greens *their name came from the title of their original design adopt, strawberry cake, the name stuck afterward because i thought it was a nice name from them *was originally going to be male,,, along with being an inhabitant of an island village, but it didn't like the ideas so i changed it so they lived in atlantis instead and having no known gender. however, they still formerly lived in an island village, just not for very long, about two or three months |-| Relationships= Relationships for relationships, please roleplay beforehand Wirein positive Info Topaz neutral / positive Info Terces very positive Info Name Info |-|Gallery= Gallery Strawberry cake-0.png|link=User:Verglas the IceWing 0DC7743C-D0DF-4697-BD34-B789D1942B3C.png|link=User:The Wolves Heart 36080CD1-612E-4945-B55B-44309CEF945D.png|link=User:MorphoTheRainWing Strawberry Cake.jpeg|link=User:Sbyman StrawberryCakeCloud.png|link=User:Cloud of the IceWings Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+